un anneau de servitude
by ylg
Summary: Si tu l'aimes, offre-lui un anneau, dit on... Farnese, bien sûr, a des vues tordues sur la question à l'égard de Serpico.


on va dire que c'est trop long pour être inclus dans le recueil "sur des charbosn ardents" ( /s/3967417 ) donc hop, à part...

**Titre : **Un anneau de servitude  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Berserk, manga  
**Personnages/Couple : **Farnèse, Serpico  
**Genre : **tordu  
**Gradation : **PG-13 à R / M-  
**Légalité : **propriété de Miura Kentarō, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Prompt : **"Berserk - Farnese/Serpico - chastity devices - si ce n'est pas elle, personne ne l'aura - Round 3 - 7 mai sur kinkenstock  
**Avertissements : **genital torture, D/s  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **tome 22  
**Nombre de mots : **~750

oOo

« Comment oses-tu me repousser ! moi qui suis tout pour toi. »

Oui. Elle est sa maîtresse absolue. Et sa seule famille, mais ça elle ne le saura jamais, il l'a juré. En tout cas la personne la plus importante pour lui, son âme sœur.

Nés de mères différentes ils sont pourtant comme des jumeaux, séparés avant même leur naissance ; réunis sur le tard ils ont grandi ensemble ensuite.  
Leurs deux solitudes auraient dû s'unir jusqu'au bout, pourtant Serpico refuse cette transgression-là, celle que s'est permis leur père. Sa place à lui est parmi les servants, celle de Farnèse dans la haute sphère de la noblesse, et il doit la suivre de près mais sans jamais la toucher.

Cependant elle ne l'entend pas de cette oreille :

« Si tu me refuses  
si tu te refuses à moi  
si je ne peux pas t'avoir...  
...alors personne ne t'aura. »

Ainsi en a décidé Farnèse, dans l'étrange logique de sa folie.

Depuis qu'il est à son service Serpico a parfois craint pour son intégrité physique  
(pas mentale, ils sont au-delà de ça maintenant)  
mais jamais pour sa vie avant ça.

Là ça dépasse tout ce qu'elle a pu faire avant ; la menace est réelle.

Farnèse est-elle capable de le brûler sur son « petit bûcher » ? il veut croire que non. Ou de le mutiler ? là, il n'ose y penser.

Elle ne le menace pourtant pas. Elle ne porte pas la main sur lui, ni couteau ni fouet comme à son habitude.

Elle se contente d'un cadeau... mais un cadeau des plus étranges.

Un anneau, une alliance que personne ne verra jamais, qu'elle lui fera porter caché sous ses vêtements :  
« Tu m'appartiens, » rappelle-t-elle, en le refermant.  
Un anneau garni de lanières de cuir pour le tenir en place. Un anneau doublé d'une spirale qui s'enroule tout autour de lui.

D'après les dires de ceux qui savent comment cela fonctionne, il ne risque rien tant qu'il se tient bien ; ce petit accessoire lui permet une vie tout à fait normale. Mais si jamais, il venait à faire preuve de virilité, alors l'instrument le remettrait en place, douloureusement. Il le tient en cage, tête baissée, et il ne peut se redresser sans se cogner aux barreaux, barreaux qui de plus sont ici dotés de pics cruels sur lesquels sa chair s'empalera.

(Car après tout, l'on pourrait dire que saigner et faire dégorger rapidement le sang qui le gonflerait est un remède rapide et efficace à une condition non voulue...)

Et elle le lui fera porter jour et nuit. Réduit à l'apathie depuis des années, Serpico ne proteste pas.

Cet anneau il ne peut l'ôter seul : il est trop bien conçu, seule une autre personne peut le mettre et l'enlever – il y a même un genre de verrou dont seule Farnèse a la clé. Il ne peut demander d'aide à personne (mais cela ne lui viendrait pas à l'idée, car ça serait lui désobéir) et même s'il coupait les lanières… non. Même s'il vient à en souffrir, comme elle l'espère, il ne tentera rien pour y échapper.

S'il avait lui aussi les tendances masochistes de sa maîtresse il s'accommoderait de la douleur et la détournerait à son profit. Mais il n'est pas un être sexuel et ne tire de ce nouveau jeu ni plaisir ni même humiliation ni fierté de résister. Il ne peut que faire de son mieux pour s'habituer à cette excentricité, sans rien montrer.

Quoiqu'il advienne rien ne le trouble, même pas les coups de sang de Farnèse. Il se discipline de toute façon depuis toujours. Il n'a pas besoin de cette nouvelle laisse, croit-il.  
Et la punition n'a d'ailleurs pas d'effet visible sur lui.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ça ne te fait rien ? »

Mais si, cela le blesse : jour après jour il vit très bien avec, égal à lui-même, mais toutes les nuits dans sa chair l'aiguillon d'un désir inconnu et les aiguillons bien réels de l'anneau le transpercent, bien malgré lui car au réveil il ne se rappelle jamais ce qui a bien pu le provoquer, et il ne peut pas lutter contre son propre corps. Alors il fait semblant de rien, encore et encore. Tant pis pour le sang : il n'est plus à ça près. Et au final c'est Farnèse qui en sort vexée.  
Lorsqu'elle jette l'éponge et finit par le libérer, pour faire bonne mesure, elle le fouette.

À tout prendre, il préfère encore cela. Là au moins, il sait ce qu'elle attende : qu'elle aime le voir rester stoïque sous ses coups et tressaillir juste un peu…


End file.
